Unwind
by DancingKirby
Summary: Now Revised! Post Episode 105. Manjoume has not been having an easy time recently. When Asuka runs into him on a deserted part of the island, can she help fix that? Contains my first attempt at a lemon scene. NOT part of Kessha Series.


A/N: This is how I think stuff should have gone after Episode 105. I really don't think the show did a good job at exploring the inner turmoil that Manjoume and Asuka were going through, so I tried my best to fix it.

Warning: this contains a limey-lemonish scene between two inexperienced teenagers, written by a third inexperienced teenager. It's really not more than a couple of paragraphs long, but I think it's okay for my first try. Keep in mind, though, that I am a Realism Stickler.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Manjoume was not having a good day in the least.

It had started out promising enough. He had put himself in charge of the repainting of the Obelisk dorm. He had been thinking how good it felt to be back in power; how accepting everyone seemed to be towards him. Maybe, Manjoume thought, he could get out of this whole brainwashing scandal unscathed.

Then, stuff had just started to go downhill. First, someone had dropped a bucket of paint from the roof. It was going to fall right on Asuka, so Manjoume decided to be courteous and take the hit. He thought that his gallant action would win him some brownie points with Asuka. Girls liked boys who had good manners, right? Manjoume had half-expected Asuka to swoon all over him, calling him her hero and her savior.

However, Manjoume obviously did not know Asuka as well as he had thought. She did not seem to notice how he had saved her. Instead, she just joined several other students in laughing at him. All Manjoume could do was stalk away humiliated; his plans at chivalry foiled.

Even his own body was betraying him. Oddly enough, the angrier he was at Asuka, the more aroused he got. It was like arguing was a turn-on for him. That made no sense to Manjoume, so he tried to just ignore it as best he could. At least he would have his own room to sulk in when he got back to the Osiris dorm. He could lock himself in his bathroom and jerk off for hours until he felt better. At least, that was the plan.

Once again, things did not go according to the plan. Manjoume had been so relieved when he got back to his room, he got a bit happier. He had already stripped himself of his clothing when he noticed that there was an INTRUDER in his private hot spring!

Yes, that Rei slut had just waltzed into Manjoume Sandaa's private living space without even asking! Apparently, since she was a fragile female, she required a room separate from the boys in the dorm she had begged to live in. So the teachers had just gone ahead and assigned her this room, without even warning Manjoume! What, were they just expecting that he was okay with them taking his precious room away from him? Well, they had another think coming. Manjoume was NOT okay with it in the least!

He had gotten so angry, he had just run as far as he could from the dorm after taking a quick (and cold) shower. He hadn't wanted to say or do something that he would regret later. He was so desperate that even Rei's pubescent naked body looked very tempting (no matter what he might say to her on the contrary).

So now he was standing alone, near some unoccupied stretch of beach. People didn't like to walk around this part of the island, because it was too rocky. But Manjoume thought it was perfect for his usage right now. So he just stood there quietly, hands jammed in his pockets, looking out at the ocean and thinking his own muddled thoughts.

Why did his encounters with Asuka always have to end this way? She had been taunting him with her very existence since prep school, and she didn't even know it. All those days when Manjoume had to sit in class, keeping his legs tightly crossed and warding off fantasies...and Asuka just kept on taking notes and not even _looking_ at him. In fact, she probably hadn't even known that Manjoume had feelings for her until that ill-fated Love Duel.

Manjoume occupied himself with these thoughts and secret wishes until Asuka happened upon him some time later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Manjoume, Asuka had sought solitude due to a troubled mind. However, her reasons for feeling uneasy were slightly different than his.

Asuka was feeling rather overwhelmed by the chaotic mess of events that had comprised this past year. It had started out reasonably enough, but then Fubuki had started getting crazy ideas into his head. Her brother had wanted her to docilely follow his plans for fortune and fame. Asuka wasn't docile, though, and refused to do this. Sometimes, as awful as it may sound, she wondered if Fubuki even loved her anymore. Did he truly think he was doing what was best for Asuka, or was he just using her to further his own ambitions?

This conflict had made it so Asuka was especially vulnerable to a mental assault. Unfortunately, mental assaults were the specialty of the Hikari no Kessha. Asuka doubted that she would have challenged White Thunder himself if she were in her right mind. She had possibly just done it to prove to Fubuki that she was a duelist and a person; not just a sex symbol.

The last thing she had remembered for a while had been the look on White Thunder's face right before his victory. Saying that his eyes had looked hungry would be the understatement of the millennium. It made her shudder in revulsion, thinking about what she might have let him do to her once she was brainwashed.

After she had been freed from the influence of the Kessha, she had tried to ignore Manjoume as much as possible. No matter how pleadingly he looked at her, she tried her best not to pay any attention to her. Since she was still recovering her own life, she never even paused to consider how much she might be hurting Manjoume by her coldness.

Asuka had therefore been surprised when Manjoume had saved her from the paint. Surely, she had thought, he would have gotten over her by now. However, that proved not to be the case. She had been so caught off-guard, she laughed at Manjoume's foolishness. Did he think that she was too weak to handle a little paint?

Once Asuka had time to think about it, though, he felt bad about what she had done. Manjoume was just trying to help-what was the harm in that?

No matter how much she tried to be sympathetic, though, there was always a ruthless inner voice in her head. Manjoume was no better than any of the other horny boys at the Academy, it told her. He might have even violated her when he was in his White Thunder phase. How could she ever forgive him for that?

The argument in Asuka's head was getting so strong, she went somewhere private to think it all over. So imagine her surprise when she happened to run into the very source of all her troubles; Manjoume himself!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a while, Manjoume didn't even notice that he had company. He was totally absorbed in his ocean view, trying to block anything else out.

Asuka winced at how he was hunching his shoulders. His chin was practically resting on his chest! There was no way that that could be a comfortable position. He would have some sore muscles to deal with the next morning, that was for sure. The guy hadn't even showered properly...there were still several stubborn flecks of paint clinging to his hair.

He wasn't crying or making a scene, though. He had looked about ready to explode in rage during the paint incident, but now he seemed to have remarkable control over himself. For a while, Asuka considered just leaving quietly; he would never even know that she had been there. But then she decided to just gather her courage and confront him. After all, she would have had to do it sooner or later, so why not now when they could be all alone?

Manjoume was so wrapped up in his own world, he didn't notice Asuka until she was literally standing right next to him. Then, he started and looked guilty.

"What are you doing here? Can't you just leave me alone?" he snapped. Asuka shook her head.

"Manjoume-kun, we have to talk things over and you know it," she said firmly.

Manjoume turned to glare at her.

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed that. You wanted to talk to me? Here I was sure you were just ignoring me!" he said. The sarcasm meter was off the charts.

Well, there was no point in wasting time on small talk. It would be better for both of them if Asuka just got to the heart of the matter. It sure wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done.

"Um…that's what I wanted to talk about, Manjoume-kun. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. I know that what happened in the Kessha wasn't really your fault."

There. She had said it, much to the chagrin of her bitchy inner voice. It had been embarrassing, too. Towards the end, she had been looking at her feet and kind of mumbling, so she wasn't sure that Manjoume had heard all of it.

But now that she had apologized…what else could she do? Words alone were not enough to erase the hurt that they had both experienced. It was then that a devilish idea started forming in Asuka's head. She angrily pushed it away…now was not the time to be thinking of those things!

Finally, she dared to look back at Manjoume. He looked surprised at Asuka's apology. Obviously, he had not been expecting her to actually say anything about it.

Asuka decided to change the subject in order to break the ice a bit.

"Manjoume-kun, you shouldn't hunch over like that. Hasn't anyone ever told you it's bad for your posture?"

Manjoume made a small noise of assent.

"Yeah, my brothers used to say that, but now that they're not around, what's the point of obeying them?"

Asuka couldn't help but smile. Typical Manjoume attitude right there.

Then, with sudden inspiration, she stated bluntly, "If you won't take care of your muscles, I guess I'll have to do it for you." The boldness startled even her, but she couldn't take it back now. Before Manjoume could protest, Asuka walked over and started rubbing his shoulders. Boy, were they tense. It felt like Manjoume hadn't had the chance to relax and unwind for ages.

Manjoume felt like his heart had skipped about ten beats. Whatever he had been expecting Asuka to do, it hadn't been _that_. Like Asuka, Manjoume was having an argument with himself. Part of him was slightly annoyed. He had just been starting to get his hormones under control, and then Asuka had to go and give him this backrub. If she kept doing this for too much longer, Manjoume was afraid that he might have an accident.

And then...another part of him wanted this never to stop; accidents or not. After all, when would this opportunity present itself again? What if...Asuka wasn't just doing this out of pity? What if she had decided that she actually liked him?

Manjoume might have thought that Asuka had it easy, but he would have been wrong. The naughty idea came back into Asuka's head, and this time it was much more difficult to fight it off. She had another mental argument with herself as she continued to rub Manjoume's shoulders and neck.

Part of her was disgusted at the idea. She was Tenjoin Asuka; not just a common whore! She couldn't just give her favors to any boy whom she happened to encounter.

But, reasoned Asuka's other half, Manjoume-kun was not just any old boy. He was so frustrated and keyed-up all the time-Asuka could even feel it in his muscles. She couldn't see the blush that was almost certainly on his face, but she could feel and hear his rapid breathing. For the first time, Asuka realized what a powerful effect she might have on Manjoume.

She had already gotten started on the job of relaxing him. It would be a shame to leave it undone. There wouldn't be any harm in just doing this once, would there? No one would have to know. And she would be careful, anyway. She would draw some limits at how far she would go. Goodness knows, she had probably gone farther than that while in the Kessha...

Asuka paused in her massaging and suggested that they go somewhere a bit more private. She knew that Manjoume wasn't stupid. He would have picked up on the fact that Asuka was planning something. If he was embarrassed, he didn't show it. He just walked with Asuka to a dense patch of trees located a few hundred meters away. It was almost like they were both on automatic pilot, and had decided to just get this over with rather than waste precious time weighing the pros and cons.

Asuka made sure that they would be hidden enough from anyone who would happen to walk by, and then she and Manjoume sat down so they were facing each other. It was funny in a way….Asuka was planning on servicing him like this, yet she drew the line at going to her knees. At any rate, they'd be even less noticeable if they were both closer to the ground.

She took one last moment to ask herself if she was sure she wanted to do this. It wasn't as extreme an action as it could be, but it wasn't something to be taken lightly either. If anyone were to find out about this, Asuka's spotless reputation might be ruined.

But then Manjoume turned his head to look at Asuka pleadingly, and she made up her mind once and for all. His whole body was visibly trembling from anticipation. It would be just cruel to leave now, when she had silently promised so much to Manjoume.

So, Asuka tried not to think too much about just what she was doing as she leaned down a bit, undid the fly on Manjoume's pants, and took him into her mouth. She tried her best not to gag, but it was difficult. It sure felt a lot bigger inside her mouth than it had looked.

However, Manjoume didn't seem to mind that Asuka wasn't an absolute expert at doing this. He was most likely just deliriously happy that this was happening at all. And if Manjoume's usual quick temper and mood swings, were any indication, he would be one of those guys who didn't last very long. At least Asuka could console herself with that, since the sensations weren't exactly pleasant to her.

Sure enough, barely a minute had gone by before Manjoume started tensing up. He made all sorts of funny, unmanly high-pitched noises. Asuka steeled herself for the end, and made a note to maybe good-naturedly tease him about those noises when they were both in a better mood.

And then, suddenly, it was all over as Manjoume shuddered and made the funniest noise yet.

As he was recovering, Asuka turned away and discreetly spit into the grass-she wasn't quite ready to swallow yet.

For a while after that, there was embarrassed silence. Neither person could quite believe that this had just happened. Asuka wasn't even sure she wanted to do this again. It wasn't like it was the worst experience ever, but it wasn't something she'd really jump at he chance to do. She wasn't even sure what she felt about Manjoume himself. Had she just done this out of pity, or did she truly have feelings for him? She would have to think about that. One thing was for sure, though…things would be different between them now, that was for sure.

Manjoume's feelings, on the other hand, were more clear. He was furious at himself for not being able to endure longer. Asuka would probably start laughing at him as soon as she was out of earshot...and she would have every reason to do so. Now he would _never_ have a chance with her. He thought of bolting without saying anything, but he decided that might make things even worse.

After a while, Asuka finally decided on the next move herself.

"You know…maybe it would be better if we just pretended that this didn't happen for a while."

Manjoume nodded, and rearranged his clothing, and the two parted ways without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They would avoid each other out of embarrassment for the next several days. People even started thinking that Manjoume had gotten over his feelings for Asuka. Well, that just showed how much they knew.

It would be silly to think that this one encounter would solve any of Manjoume's or Asuka's problems. Ironically enough, Asuka wouldn't learn that Rei had taken over Manjoume's room until later that day. Well, that sure helped explain things, but Manjoume would have to learn how to put up with Rei on his own.

But maybe now he would find that just a bit easier to do, now that he'd gotten some of his frustration off his chest, and had a few stolen minutes to relax. At least, Asuka hoped so.

THE END


End file.
